Broken Angel
by DN-Lover
Summary: Envy made wings, for the angel he always wanted. Ed is forced to reveal his deepest secrets, to the one person he thought would never help him. Eventual RoyEd, One-sided Edvy Rating: T CHAPTER 6
1. Chapter 1

Ed kicked open the door in his usual manner; the office barely taking notice to his entrance. He continued through the second set of doors, closing them after walking through.

"Hello Fullmetal." Roy kept his glance on his papers, already knowing why Edward was there.

"You! Mr. Colonel Bast-" Ed cut himself off as he lurched forward in pain.

Roy looked up; seeing Ed's position and stood up from his seat at the desk. Placing his pen down next to an open file he had been looking at. "Are you alright, Fullmetal?"

Ed coughed into his hand as Roy slowly moved closer to him. When he saw crimson droplets he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket, already knowing what would happen next. He spoke angrily at the man, knowing he had to get out of his office "What's it to _you_?" Ed attempted to stand up right, but hunched over further as he gripped his arms around his chest and on his back.

Roy flinched as he knelt down to the blond and Ed un-gripped a hand from his back and onto Roy's jacket. His eyes in awe as something burst through the several layers of fabric on Edward's back

_Wings_ ...two of them. Large fluttering wings, and as soon as they escaped Ed's body, Ed seemed more relaxed at the pain that they were causing him. Roy eyed them carefully, letting the details of them fill his mind. _One crafted of cold metal, the other of pure white with crimson edges_. Roy reached out to the white wing, before Ed recoiled away.

"Don't touch me!" Edward yelled and he inched away from Roy. Roy stood up straight, yet moved closer to the alchemist. "Get the _fuck_ away from _me_!" Roy ignored the yelling as Ed inched away to the wall in the back. A stiff hand gripped Ed's arm leaving Ed unaware as what to do or feel.

"What _happened_ to you? And don't worry if you want me to keep it secret, I will. Though I don't know how I can explain the wings." Roy said, adding a slight sarcasm to the last bit. He saw Ed smile at it and it made Roy feel better that at least the blond wasn't telling him to go away still. "How long will they be there?"

"They go away after a little while. I'm surprised you couldn't figure that out on your own. You must be as _idiotic_ as I always say you are." Ed remarked sarcastically.

"Harsh." Roy said, pretending to be saddened. "I have questions if I can get answers." Ed was distracted in thoughts of what to do as he stood up and moved over to the couch. He sat down and began to rub one of the small feathers that had fallen off between his flesh fingers. Roy waited several minutes for Ed to come back to reality, when he didn't, Roy got annoyed. "Fullmetal!"

Ed's head snapped to attention. "What?!"

"You could respond when I'm talking to you." Roy barked at him.

"Sorry, but I was waiting for you to actually ask something." Ed barked back, the anger in his tone slightly higher then he had tried to get.

"Fine. I'll ask." Roy laid his shoulders on the desk, knitting his fingers together. "Has anyone else seen them and if so..._who_?"

"It's not like I go and show them off to people," Ed remarked. He really didn't expect anyone to ever see _them_. He only wished _them_ had never been created.

"I didn't think you would. But it doesn't seem like you have much control over it." Roy commented, though a hidden concern found it's way into his words and it scared Ed.

'_He doesn't care, and he shouldn't. No one should care what happens to me...not even Al.' _Ed deeply thought that, but in reality..._deep down_, he wanted_ someone_ to care for him; he just didn't _know_ it yet.

"Fullmetal?"

"Yeah Colonel Bastard?"

"I still have more questions." Roy stated as he watched Ed relax against the couch. The wings still fluttering above the top of the couch. "When did _it_ happen?"

"When did what happen?" Ed asked back, slightly confused.

"When did you go through whatever happened to cause your wings?" Roy asked, making it clear as to what he was asking.

"A year, maybe two." Ed responded. "I don't really remember when."

Roy eyed him carefully, just the way a commanding officer would a subordinate. "Do you remember _how_?"

'_How _could_ I forget?' A tortured yell escaped Ed's lips, he felt blood on his skin. Though he was so lost in thought he couldn't decipher who's it was. "Damn you..why the hell are you doing this?" He felt another stab of pain at his back and seized at the tremor that shot through his body. _

"_Because I always wanted to see _my_ chibi-san as an angel. Can't have an _angel_ without _wings_." Envy smirked his usual Cheshire cat grin as he trailed a finger across Ed's chin, before letting it linger on the blond's lips. _

_If Ed had not been so _distracted_ by the ripping pain he felt, he would have done something, be it hurt too much at the time to do anything._ And now he was _distracted_ in it's memory.

"Fullmetal." He kept saying that name, though maybe it was fault to Ed spacing out so much on him.

"Yes I remember, why?" Ed asked, wondering, just what it had to do with reversing what happened to him.

"Cause if you know how you know who did it and it can help me finding a way to change it back. And because I don't plan on letting whoever did this to you off with a simple good bye."

"Oh so you actually give a rats ass. I wonder if this is your end, caring for me, the brat that's run over the rules delibritly for years. It'd be a worthy end for the great Flame Alchemist wouldn't it." He chuckled at Roy's kind-ness, finding it to be a lie when it wasn't. "Well, you're too late, he's already dead." And Ed's mind drifted to the memory of him killing Envy.

"But you're mine...you can't kill me." The circle that had captured Envy, placed deep underground. The sins home, and his grave. He did say he always liked the sound of that. (From when Ed was in Youswell)

Ed got up, walking back to ground level an to his shared dorm with his brother, who now held a human form. He felt a whisper trail his lips as it released into the cold night air of winter.

"You were never anything to me. I'll probably sleep better with you dead."

His mind whispered back to him. "Liar."

Ed turned as he saw Roy getting up from his desk once more. His mouth moving and making words, but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't head anything; and all he could feel was blood making it's way through his cloths. He'd forgot to tell Roy this happened when his wings went back in but..oh well. He'd talk to him when he woke up, however long that took.

* * *

Well there is another story. The main plot is eventual EdRoy, but it kinda floats to Edvy every now and then. And just cause I wrote his death scene doesn't mean anything, I plan to have scattered flashbacks in this fic. Hope you like, I like this story despite it's shortness. (hehe ..short)


	2. Chapter 2

Ed let his eyes open slowly, attempting to adjust to the white room. His eyes caught the attention of a sleeping form on the bed.

_'Mustang.' _

Ed was confused as to why the man was even there. He knew Roy would probably be slightly concerned about the amount of blood loss that occured. But he didn't expect the man to be sleeping in a chair. Roy stirrred slightly and Ed lay back down on the bed, trying to appear still asleep.

Didn't work out that way.

"How're you feeling?" Roy asked, as he stood from the chair. His muscles were tight from sleeping in it, and just standing helped him.

"Fine, I didn't need to be brought here." Ed replied as he looked away from the man, and starred out the window.

"Considering the amount of blood you loss, I didn't find bringing you to the dorms suitable. As well as, you've been out for a while." Roy responded and Ed looked back at him confused. "It's been 4 days since I brought you here."

_'So it's been 4 nights you've slept there.' _

"Why are you acting so concerned?" Ed asked. Usually Roy did his part in their hatred role. Yet right now, Roy was far from being hateful. He was beng kind...generous, and helpful. It sickened him and he wished Roy would stop.

"I'm not acting. I honesly care about your well being. Since it's so obvious you don't." Roy responded and Ed looked at him angirly. The last bit of the response he was used to, the first part scared him.

"Screw you, it's my life!" Ed barked back. Though instantly he could hear Envy speaking to him in his head. _"No it's not."_

"Go." Ed stated, though softly so Roy could barely hear what E dhad said.

"What?"

"Leave! Go away!." Ed yelled and Roy looked at him with a blank expression. It was worse then what Roy looked like when he was mad or critisizing him.

"No."

"Get the _fuck _out of here!" Ed yelled louder and he could see Roy get angry. He could see the look of hatred and distaste on Roy's features.

"No!" Roy yelled back and Ed looked at him stunned. "Just calm down you insollent punk. I am here to watch over you and protect you. I care about you and you need to learn to deal with it." Ed gave him a look of confusion and pain. He couldn't think of anything to say. Roy looked at him waitngly and something came to his head. Something he'd never told anyone. Something, he'd regret.

"No one cares about me. Everyone is just using me. I'm here for a game, one that I'm loosing."

Roy walked over to him, forming his hand into a fist. He pulled back before connecting it with Ed's jaw. "If you think no one cares about you then go _fucking_ die." Roy replied before walking out of the room. That was the first time Ed had ever heard Roy swear. The first time Roy had ever been that angry.

He put his hand against his jaw, already feeling it begin to swell. He had nothing, no response anymore. He wouldn't even be able to face the man at all after this.

What he didn't know was what Roy was doing currently outside of that door.

---------------------

Roy bowed his head into his hands. He hadn't meant what he said, he hadn't meant to hurt Ed. It was just that ...he was being so stubborn...so rude..and unable to get close to anyone. He'd done it to knock some sense into the blond, and expected him to come out of the room to yell at him for punching him and to try and punch him back.

But evey second the door remained close, Roy's hope began to drift with it. He opened the door slowly, seeing Ed standing in the middle of the room, but hunched over. He already knew what was happening. He locked the door, and closed the blinds, knowing Ed didn't want anyone to see his wings.

Roy walked back to where Ed was standing. He wrapped his arms around the blond, making sure that he wasn't covering the spot in which the wings appeared from. Ed tensed before the wings erupted from his body, and relaxed against him once they began to open up.

Roy looked down at teh blond, surprised that he wasn't yelling and screaming at Roy. Then he noticed that he was asleep. Roy let him stay there, just looking at the wings. The white one, with crimson edges, seemed darker. As if, Ed's mood showed in their stain.

Roy peacefully let Ed sleep, until the wings began to go back into the sleeping form. Roy immediatly picked Roy up and laid him back in the bed. He wrapped bandages around Ed, before picking up as much blood as possible from the floor. Roy moved his chair closer to the bed, placing his arms on it.

Sleep consumed him and he was glad it did. When he woke up several hours later, he headed out of the room for food.

Ed began to slowly open his eyes again. He had a dream of Roy holding him as his wings escaped, finding the idea ridiculous considering how angry Roy was when he had left. He heard the door open and thought it was just a nurse. When the man who it was came into view, Ed's eyes opened wide and he looked away.

"I'm surprised you woke up so early considering you were out for four days the first time." a

"Just go away."

"Are you an idiot, or are you just so _damn _stubborn to realize I'm not leaving? Edward, I am staying with you until I figured out how I can help you without permanetly keeping you hear." Roy noticed that Ed was still facing towards the window. Roy walked in front of his gaze, and Ed looked away. "Look at me."

Ed did as told, but couldn't keep his view direct with Roy's eyes. Roy noticed and walked closer to him. He took his finger and held it against Ed's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "What?!"

Roy didn't say or do anything at first, just held Ed's chin there.

Roy let go suddenly and walked out of the room. "What the hell was that?"

Roy walkedin circles outside Ed's door. He'd almost just kissed Ed, and every fiber of his being told him to do it. Except that one little rational part of his brain that had said it would have been a bad idea.

Why had he even thought about it? Ed was 14 years younger then he was. He was Ed's superior. Yet the urge had been so high, the only thing that kept him from doing it was leaving the room. Roy turned to teh door as he heard it open and looked at it with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

Roy looked away from him, still walking in circles. "I don't know. I had meant to say something but now I can't even remember what it was." Ed stood in front of Roy, waiting for the nurse to walk passed them before doing anything. Roy looked away from Ed, like Ed had done to him.

Ed stared into Roy's eyes, waiting for Roy to do the same. Once their gazes locked, Roy leaned forward slightly. "What would you do if I kissed you?"

"What?!"

Roy didn't repeat himself before leaning down to kiss the blond. Onece the initial shock factorw as gone, Ed pulled back and pushed Roy away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ed asked loudy and Roy looked away from him nervously.

"Ed, I think I love you." He replied, though almost a whisper and Ed struggled to hear it.

"But I don't love you!" Ed yelled loudly_. 'Even if I want to.' _

"I'm sorry Edward, I'll leave you alone for now...feel better."

And with that Roy walked away from Ed's room and out the hospital.

And Ed wished that Roy would come back.

-------------

So ....much...angsting. I feel bad for the both of them.

Chapters about the same length as the last one, and I hope it's enough. I planned on ending it earlier then this but when I looked at the word count, I decided against that. I hope you liked and I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish this.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: There might be grammatical errors, sorry bout that.

Disclaimer: No I do not and never will own fma. I do have volumes one through nine on my shelf.

* * *

Roy leaned himself against the back of his front door. He had only managed to get here, by sheer will. The urge to walk back into Ed's room had been large and he still thought about going back and doing it. But Ed's words had hurt. As well, his own words stung his lips, making him feel sick to his stomach. _"Then go fucking _die_." _He couldn't remember being so angry and he wondered why he truely had gotten so mad. Edward was weak, and under so much stress, and his self esteem and confidence had been killed by Envy, and yet he was angry at him.

He was such a _bastard._ And now he knew why Ed always called him that.

He had been able to tell Ed how he felt, only to be rejected. It wasn't like he expected Ed to love him back. Everything pointed to what had happened. He just wished that it had been differently. He shouldn't have said those words either, that he loved Edward. He wasn't even sure him self so how could he make things worse on Edward and tell him.

And why did Ed's eyes tell a different story when he said the words back to him. His eyes screamed for a different response, but Roy didn't know what it was. Too caught up in his embarrassment and left.

* * *

Ed sat on his bed, head in his hands. No tears had shed, but he felt himself crying. Maybe he'd become to cold and inhuman to cry. Envy hadn created an angel. He created a monster. He heard a slight knock on the door and rushed to put on a strong facade. He wanted out of this damn hospital. If that meant showing strength that wasn't there, so be it.

He knew deep down, he was glad at Roy had done. He might not love him like that, but he was surprised someone cared about him. But then the other part of him was in disbelief. How could someone love him? He was torn, scarred, not even all flesh. Envy had taken over his mind, and he didn't think he'd ever be back to the strong willed person he used to be.

Ed saw the nurse walk into the room, looking over at him sitting cross-legged looking bored. "Feeling better?" She asked, a little unease in her voice. She'd heard rumors about Ed's character in hospital's, but she didn't know that having Roy here, would be so _loud. _

"I never felt bad in the first place. Idiot _'that won't get out of my head' _just brought me here. I didn't want to be." Ed muttered to the nurse, finding the tiles on the floor rather interesting.

"Edward, you lost a lot of blood. A dangerous amount." The nurse replied, confused as to how Ed could feel fine. Really, did he hate hospitals do much as to say he was feeling fine, when he should still be on bed rest for several more days. "Well, after we run a few more tests you'll be free to leave. We'll need to get Colonel Mustang to come back and sign the release papers." She replied, as she closed his chart and was ready to walk out of the room with it.

"Why?!" Ed asked the nurse. "Why the fuck does he have to come back?!" Ed asked again. _'Even though I want him here. I act angry. It'll cover it up.' _

"Edward, calm down. You aren't of age to sign your own release papers." She responded, you had to be 18 to sign your own discharge papers. Even if Ed was in military she couldn't let him discharge himself. Mustang was the only one of age to discharge him.

"I've been to the hospital before, multiple occasions. How come he never had to do it before."

The nurse sighed. Such a naive kid. "He did. He had to come down every time you ended up here. And he usually asked the nurses or doctors on your condition." She muttered back; she walked towards the door, hearing Edward mumble to himself. He looked up towards her and she stopped, think he had a question/

'He's cared all this time..' Ed stated inwardly. Why did he care about him? Why did anyone? He was just a human. No...worse then that. An inhuman being, one who's killed, one who's sinned, one who should never have lived. "Do I have to see him?"

The nurse looked at him suspiciously before shacking her head. "No, you won't. I'll tell him that you asked not to have him visit." She stated and Edward nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours to inform you off the test results." She said as she walked away, blood filled needle in hand.

_'When the fuck had she done that?' _

* * *

"You called me down?" Roy asked, standing at the nurses counter. He'd almost told them to call one of his men to come sign the papers, but somehow he managed to get back here once more. The nurse at the station nodded, handing him a clipboard and a pen. Roy took it, gracefully signing his name wherever he needed to.

"Mr. Mustang?" A nurse asked nervously, looking towards him with a slight blush on her lips.

Roy looked toward her, putting on a facade of his usual charm, which only made the woman blush more. "Please...call me Roy, Mr. Mustang is too formal for me." Roy responded, waiting for what it was she wanted to ask."

"Roy.....I'm sorry, but can you go visit Edward....he seems upset about something." She asked him nicely, holding a clipboard up to her chest.

Roy flinched, but made sure to keep up his facade. he didn't want to go back to Edward's room, but knew that he would if asked. Another nurse took the clipboard and looked toward him with a stern looked. "Sorry, he asked not to have to see you." She commented and Roy inwardly was glad, though regretful at the same time.

"Well then I guess I get to escort my lovely princess to wherever it is she needs to go." He soke as he wrapped an arm around the shorter nurse and walked with her down the hall.

* * *

Ed looked down the hall, just poking his head out of the room. He was trying to find Mustang in the hall, though part of him wondered why he was even trying. Then suddenly, he saw Roy out of the corner of his eye, as he wrapped an arm around some nurse and walked off with her.

He ran back into his room and kicked his foot against the wall....hard. He didn't know why but he was angrier then before....like Mustang had lied to hm when he said he loved him. Though he was confused as to why he should care. He hated Mustang.

Or did he?

* * *

Wow, sorry for such a long ass brake. As well, nothing really happens in this chapter but its just to get me back into writing. School takes up life and for some reason I had a stroke of wanting to write. Kinda odd but I'm glad. As well, my writing has once again improved to what it was before with this story. I hope to get longer chapters (not much) and this story flowing back to normal. If your lucky I might have another chapter up next week or in the next few days.

And I think that the random part with Roy in character was so cliche and annoying to write XD

Thanks readers and reviewers, I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I under no terms own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warning: Once again, I have no beta (nor do I want one) and there are a few possible errors.

* * *

Roy felt eyes on him and let go of the nurse he had his arm wrapped around and look back toward the other end of the hallway. He saw nothing but regular patients and turned back to the worried nurse. "Don't worry, just thought someone was starring at me." Roy replied.

"I'm surprised you're not used to it by now. A lot of girls stare at you." She replied, blushing and looking away a bit. Roy let his finger guide his chin so she looked towards him.

"And you my dear, are you one of those girls." Roy asked, letting her face blush dark dark red.

Roy hated himself so much for flirting with these girls. It just felt so he was betraying Edward, even if Edward didn't want him.....

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his staff members. After a moment of focus, he realized it was Hawkeye. He let his finger drop from the nurses chin, as she hurried off to her duties leaving Hawkeye and Roy alone. "Sir, don't flirt on duty." She said as she rubbed her temple in annoyance.

"But how can I resist, the women here are so wonderful." He responded, a smirk playing on his lips. It was lies, but he was just creating a show. "Now what is it you need that you'd be here interrupting me?" Roy asked

"We did as you told us. We find _his _old hideout." She was vague on the details and as soon as he realized what she meant, he was glad for her shortage on what was actually going on. He motioned for them to walk down one of the hallways out of the place, a frown on his lips. Roy absently turned and looked at the door numbers, and they happened to pass Ed's room. He stopped fora minute and Riza took a few extra seconds to realize he'd stopped. "What is it, Sir?"

Roy turned back before beginning to walk again, nearly passing Riza in the process but she quickly caught onto his fast foot steps. "Nothing Lieutenant." He responded, hoping Riza hadn't noticed the room number of the door he'd stopped at.

They reached outside the hospital where Havoc had a car parked waiting for them. Once in Havoc started the car, making his way through the busy streets of central towards headquarters. "So exactly what happened?" Roy asked looking to his two lieutenants.

"We were ordered by you to see if we could find any hints to where Envy had been before he died. We got one, and followed it to its end. It was a secret unit underneath central headquarters, Sir."

Roy cursed aloud and muttered to himself. "He's been under our noses all this time." Roy thought and he hated himself for ot being able to find out sooner. If he had, maybe Edward wouldn't be suffering like he was. He said this happened to him over a year ago. How had he _lived _this long with no one to help him. Al had died almost two years ago. He was suddenly surprised at Ed's strength of will and masks, to be able to hide this for so long. "Bring us there." Roy ordered and Havoc nodded. It wasn't like the drive was any different to get there.

* * *

Ed was currently starring at the ceiling, hundreds of thoughts passing through his head. He never let his thoughts wander before. It usually was too painful. Everything that had happened to him was painful. He'd lost everything, but himself. Sometimes he really wished he'd been the one to die. Not _Envy, _not _Al._

_"Brother!" Al yelled, reaching his hand towards his brother. Yet Ed could never reach him. And he was being held back. He didn't remember who it was, but he knew it had to have been someone powerful enough to do it. He tried so hard to escape, to run towards his brother who was currently, middle of the circle. Envy was standing on the other side of the room, grinning as he knew exactly what was about to happen. _

_Al had been restored. Not even hours previous. And Envy...Envy had taken it away from him. He tried harder to get away, to save Al!. Yet even if he had tried, AL was already dead. his soul being brought to the gate. _

_"BROTHER!" Al yelled once more, and Ed felt something in him lurch. The sound of his brother, flesh and blood, screaming his name as he was being absorbed into the transmutation circle. _

_"ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled back, wanting so much to help him, to save him. He saw the light of the circle die down, nothing there. He looked over to Envy to find that he'd escaped. He wanted to _kill _him. He _needed _to kill Envy for what he'd down to Al. _

_"Edward!" Someone yelled to him. Probably the person holding him. He was still trying to escape and he needed to. _

_"Edward!...Ed_ward!." Ed's eyes opened wide as he came face to face with some doctor. "Are you alright? Gave us quite a scare." The doctor asked, helping Edward to sit up slowly, instead of letting him shoot up.

"What happened?" Ed asked, ignoring the doctors question. He wouldn't have been able to answer it honestly.

The doctor shook his head. Edward seemed to be quite the nuisance to him. "You fell asleep and it seems you started having a nightmare. Heightened pulse, shaking, cold sweat. As well when a nurse tried to wake you, it was ineffective. What is it you were dreaming so heavily on?"

Ed's eyes looked down, avoiding that of the doctor and nurse in the room. "Just a memory. You know...military stuff." At that the doctor sighed once more and shook his head. He handed Ed a clipboard and a pen showing him where he had to make one final signature in order to be released.

"If you have any trouble sleeping, just stop back on by. I'd be more then willing to help you." Ed nodded his thanks and waited for the two of them to leave before he got off the bed and walked over to the chair where Mustang had put his clothes. He picked them up and the two holes previously in the two shirts and jacket were no longer there. They could have only been fixed alchemically.

Ed's eyes softened and he griped them close to his chest. Then they widened as the pain from Roy flirting with the girls had caused. Part of him wanted to trust Mustang. The other wanted never to see his face again.

_'This fucking sucks.'_

_

* * *

_

And once again another update. I'm thinking that it'll be easier to just focus all efforts on one story and then move onto the next. I'm not giving any promises but I think I'll work on Mishaps after this story is full complete. (No I do not know when that will be. I'm just going with the flow of this one)

I'll try to get another chapter up in a few days. Chapter lengths very depending on what I'm writng. The past two have just been to move things along, (to help my brain out) the next one thing swills tart up again.

Yes I killed Alphonse. I had been rereading through the previous chapters noticing Al was missing and I had no idea what to do with him. I figured I'd add to Ed's torture and have him be dead. Sorry to all Al fans.

As always, thanks to readers and reviwers.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: As always grammar is not my main job.

Disclaimer: Yatta yatta yaatta I don't own it.

-----------------

Roy let his foot carefully land on the last step. His gloved hand reached for the door as he hand motioned with his free hand to Hawkeye and Havoc to move carefully behind him. Considering what used to be here, Roy suspected something terrible and circles all over the place. While Envy wasn't capable of alchemy, Edward was. All Envy would have to do is make them, and then have Edward set them off accidentally.

He cracked open the door, finding that his presumptions were not that far off. His mind told him to leave, to flee. That this place wasn't meant for his eyes. But he knew that if he planned to help Ed, he'd need to know exactly everything that had led to his wings.

Roy walked into the dark room, noticing the blood stains over everything. He saw a small set of circles near his feet and instantly stopped and put his hand up to keep Havoc and Riza back a few steps. He squatted down, letting his fingers go near the circle without actually touching it. Despite his knowledge,he had no idea what it actually did.

He turned back to Riza and the look of horror on her face as she looked around was only ever seen few times before in Roy's life. "Lieutenant...I need to find out what it is these circles do. In order to do that, I need you to back up and let me test it."

"Sir! That's dangerous! It could ki-" Riza was interrupted by a small wave of Roy's hand.

"It won't kill me. Envy nor Edward would have made a circle to do that. That was never either purpose." Roy explained and he shooed Havoc and Riza back a few steps. Havoc sighed as he dropped his cigarette and squished it beneath is shoe.

Roy let his fingers touch the circle, activating it though making sure that the energy put in it was minimal in case it was something that could hurt him in any way. After a moment he felt something click around his arms and legs and when the light went away he saw two bladed handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. His eyes opened wide in horror as he realized that Envy had done this to Edward.

"Holy hell." Havoc stated as he looked down at Roy.

"Sir?!" Riza yelled as she hunched down next to him. She leaned in to touch them and right before, she realized it would be impossible to. The blade was to sharp and thin, and he wondered how painful it must have been to be trying to escape from these. "Havoc, go get Fuery, tell him to bring anything that can cut through metal." Riza ordered and Havoc instantly ran up the stairs, putting his gun back into the holster. "I knew you shouldn't have touched it." Riza complained as she tried to inspect further of the chains and blades.

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't have known what this did." Roy bit back. A part of him wish he still hadn't. The constant nagging of not bringing himself to test it was a much better option then the thoughts of exactly what else was down here, and what mental and physical abuse Ed had gone through because of Envy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed let his clothes fall on his body in the ways they used to. Though due to the hot weated he'd forgone wearing the heavy jacket. Instead he wore his white lined black t-shirt with his usual leather pants. He walked out of the hospital room and down the hallway toward the exit. As soon as reached outside, he wondered where it was he should go. At this hour the library was probably closing up soon. His dorm had nothing in it to go back to and he really needed to distract his mind right now. but going to Headquarters would mean seeing Roy. As much as part of him wanted to, he didn't need any more of Roy for today.

So where did that leave?

Well he could go to a bar. Being 18 here, he was legally allowed to drink. Or he could head over to Gracia's. He knew that after a long time since his last visit, her and Elysia would be happy to see him again. As long as he didn't do anything that caused too much stress he'd be fine.

After a moment of thinking, he decided that would be the better option. He wasn't going to find an answer to his problems at the bottom of a bottle.

He let his footsteps start towards the direction of Gracia's and in no time he'd reached his destination. He stopped outside the door, knowcking lightly. He heard small footsteps and a few normal sized ones before the door opened. Gracia smiled as she saw Edward standing there. "Why what brings you here. You're not in more trouble are you?" Ed shook his head with a knowing smile and walked in as Gracia stepped back holding the door open.

"How have you been ?" Ed asked as he took a seat across from her on the couch. Elysia sat next to him, holding onto his arm with a grin.

Gracia smiled, shacking her head. Even after so many years he still refused to call her by her first name. "I've been fine, thank you. How about you, Roy told me that you ended up in the hospital."

"Oh that." Ed stated, placing a hand behind his head and scratching it innocently. "Well, it was something minor and Mustang overreacted." Ed explained. He didn't want to talk about Roy, but it was the easiest way out of explaining his wings. He didn't _tell _anyone about them. And he wanted to keep it that way.

"That man is always worrying over year. Sometimes he forgets to take care of himself whenever your on missions. Maes used to make sure he ate, but I think Riza's the one who does it now." Gracia explained and Ed's eyes opened wide with shock. Why was all this information come to him now. When a few hours ago he told Mustang he hated him. "Edward, how about you stay for dinner?" She offered looking at the sleeping Eylsia leaning against him.

Edward looked over to her and smiled. She was very cute at her age. Then again the past six years she's always been cute. He just never admitted it to Maes in fear of being killed with pictures. He leaned back in his seat, the girl automatically shifting in her sleep to rest comfortably against his arm. Gracia stood with a smile and made her way to the kitchen to work on dinner a little bit more. She been in the middle of doing so when he'd stopped by.

Now that Ed thought about it, he smelled something familiar in the air. It was his favorite dinner. The one thing he always loved when his mother would cook. He always tried helping her out with it, and teaching Al what he had learned once his mother finished teaching him. She always said he was a quick learner. No matter what it was.

Ed looked over to the sleeping girl, seeing just how much she was going to look like Gracia. But you could also see how much like Hughes she would turn out to be like. He brushed a hair out of her face, a smile on his lips. Elysia is like a little sister to him. He just wish he had more time to stop by here more often to see her.

Gracia walked back into the room, motioning for Edward to wake her up and that dinner was done. Edward tapped her awake and her mouth opened wide with a large yawn. Ed stood up to follow her when the phone went off. Gracia rushed passed him to give her the phone. "Hello?"

_"Is Edward there?" _The voice asked. It sounded close to Havoc's voice, but there was talking in the background. _"We tried calling him at the hospital but he'd already left. Someone say him head in the direction of your house." _

"Yes he's here," She responded waving for Ed to come take the phone. Elysia was then dragged out of the room into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Ed asked as he put the receiver of the phone to his ear. He wondered what the military could possibly want since he'd just gotten back from a mission less then a week ago.

_"Boss needs some help here. Were looking at some circles but he can't seem to figure out what they do. He tried testing a few out and they're less then safe. Hawkeye doesn't want him losing his head, and told me to find you." _

Ed rolled his eyes. Mustang was terrible with circles other then fire or air, practically anyone could tell what a circle does by looking at the basic components. He could get anyone to do this, why did he need him?" "Fine, I'll meet you outside of Headquarters." Ed didn't nearly want to face Mustang yet, and he knew that the rest of his team would pick up on something.

Ed walked over to the kitchen wear Gracia was putting some of the beef stew into a seperate bowl and putting a cover on it. "Don't worry. Just stop by sometime tomorrow and you can bring it home to eat." Edward grinned and made his goodbyes. He left out the front door, making his short walk to headquarters.

As soon as he got there, Fuery was greeting him instead of Havoc who had answered the phone. "Hello Edward!" He said, with a strange amount of enthusiasm. Ed waved and motioned for Fuery to lead them to wherever it was they were going. Had it been Roy's office, Havoc would have said something to him on the phone. Fuery started to walk around the main building, seeing a set of stairs that went down. Ed walked first and Fuery closed the gate behind them. Only a small amount of light escaped into the stairwell and Ed tried hard not to fall on the slanted staircase.

Fuery opened the door and Ed noticed a sharp increase in light. He felt deja vu coming along and when he adjusted to the light, his eyes widened in fear. This....this is where Envy had brought him. He turned back around and jetted back up the stairs and Fuery looked at him with confusion. His mind flashed with images of Envy torturing him, yet all the while telling him how much he cared for him. Confusion and pain were his currently feelings and there was no way in hell he could go down there. He could hear someones steps behind him and he assumed they were Fuery's.

He opened the door to get out and instantly was greeted with a face he did not want to see.

Hakuro.

---------------------------------------------------

Starts of interesting, goes to filler and then back to story line. It's like regular anime XD. I'll update in a few days. Hope people are enjoying thus far. I have absolutely no idea where the hell I am going with this so if it seems kinda odd and not flowing right, I apologize.

Thanks readers and reviewers.

(Oh yes, the chapter was quite a bit longer this time)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I even thought I owned Fullmetal, why would I so blatantly write fanfiction about it?

* * *

_Previously:_

_He opened the door to get out and instantly was greeted with a face he did not want to see._

_Hakuro_.

* * *

Ed felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Hakuro had made his presence known the past few weeks. Men would follow him around headquarters and the one thing that had kept Ed from informing Mustang was Hakuro's threats. If Mustang found out about Edward being followed, especially _now _then Ed knew Roy's reaction would not be good. Roy would do something stupid that would cost him and Ed didn't want help at the risk of that. He could usually lose them with quick turns and hiding in near by rooms till they passed, but he'd forgotten completely after leaving the hospital to make sure he wasn't followed. Fuery and anyone else down here would be easily spotted and Ed had walked straight to them.

Ed realised he'd been standing there staring far too long and saluted his superior officer in his normal lazy way. Too formal and he'd raise suspicion but no salute and he'd be called out on it. He waited for Hakuro to ask the first question out of fear of babbling and saying too much.

"What are you doing out here Fullmetal, I was informed you'd be staying at the hospital for a bit longer?" There was something about his voice that just irked Ed. He sounded too confident and knowing of everything, as if he controlled the whole fucking universe and if it didn't go his way then he'd kill or punish them. _Bastard. _

"I left early, no need to stay in a place filled with idiots for longer then I need." Ed started, ignoring Hakuro's first question.

Hakuro glared off and Ed could almost hear the gears spinning in his head to turn this around. Hakuro could call Ed out on avoiding the subject but that just made himself look more like an ass. They both knew he already was but that didn't solve anything. Fuery tried ending the silence, still at attention though. "What is it you need sir, someone like you isn't normally walking around?"

"I was just going for a little walk, breath of fresh air. Office is too stuffy. " Hakuro turned his attention back to Edward and Fuery still standing next to the doors kicked them lightly to try and warn Mustang and the other two down there. "Fullmetal, I'd like you to follow me to my office. There are a few things I'd like to bring to your attention."

"Sorry sir, I'll have to decline. Even if I wanted to follow you somewhere, I have the intelligence not to do so."

Hakuro's anger spread through his face. He knew that Edward was still a teenager and therefore still resilient. Then Hakuro grinned slightly, he still had the cards. Edward would no longer care about his own life, but that Winry girl from his years ago. He knew they didn't have such close ties anymore but he would still keep her safe. "Hmm, I was wondering. Some of the veterans have been complaining about the low quality of their automail. Maybe I should call that mechanic of yours?"

Edward gasped for air, and his throat became dry. Did he _really _just do that? Threaten someone he hasn't even spoken to for weeks, months, _years?_

"Surely you could find someone a bit closer, General Hakuro?" The familiar voice Ed had heard hours before now rung through his ears. The last words he said to him replayed in his head and he was getting more and more frustrated and anxious and _fuck _he really really wish this wasn't happening. Even if Roy was now saving his ass, he did not want to even be here. He should have told Jean to tell Mustang to fuck off and do things on his own. Then he wouldn't be in this mess.

But he knew he would have regretted someone else seeing those circles. Maybe that's why Mustang had called him here to somewhere he never wanted to see. Had it been some other alchemist, they would have asked questions. They would have searched deeper and they would have been disturbed by the circles. Ed already knew what each one did, from _painful _experience therefore he wouldn't need to ask deeper questions. He already had those answered for him.

Ed found himself staring a deep hole into the ground and looked up to see Hakuro's gaze no longer trapped on him. He was glaring over at Mustang and Hakuro knew he could not win against him. Mentally or physically, not that he would even try to have a fight with him here. Mustang and Hakuro were having one hell of a staring contest and it was obvious who would be victorious. Hakuro shuffled and walked away, but as he passed one of his men he whispered something in his ear. It wasn't until both men were out of site before Roy looked over to Ed.

His vision was cold and business like. It was as if the day before hand hadn't even occurred. As if Mustang was back to the way he was when Ed first joined the military. Ed's gut twisted into a very large knot and he averted Mustang's gaze finding the trees around to be much more appealing then seeing Roy's hardened expression. "Fullmetal," Ed's throat once more became sickly dry. His tone shot daggers into his heart. Just the sheer way he said it made him want to hurl. He didn't show this of course, but he felt it all the same. "I need you to follow me." Mustang stated before turning around and stepping downwards. Edward hesitated before following him, bracing himself for mental torment. Fuery looked around before following close behind and closed the doors.

Edward knew to watch out for all the circles that surrounded the large room they walked into. None of them were of the fun or helpful sort. They were all different forms of torture and punishment and sheer _pain. _

Fuery stood close behind him. Obviously Mustang had told them _something _but hopefully he hadn't told too much. Ed looked around trying to hide the horror on his face. This was a place of torture, of deep pain and death. A place he always saw in his nightmares. Fuery followed behind him with a notebook and a pen. Obviously Roy had put him to the task of writing down what each one did. Why the hell was Roy even investigating this anyway. They knew the culprit, victim was healthy for the most part. Roy didn't need all the circles, just the one that gave him wings.

Ed stood looking down at one and in a cold voice stated what each one was. He tried to hold back details for the most part, since he didn't want to bring back every memory. Even if they still surfaced, wanting to break free.

* * *

After a few hours, Jean and Riza had left to watch over the office with Breda and Falman. Paperwork was still flowing even if the team was underground. Mustang sat several feet away from the door. He needed to be able to hear anyone coming down. Yet that wasn't where his mind was.

Edward was quite a ways from him, with the size of the room it wasn't surprising. Roy could still see Edward clearly though. Edward kept his face clean of all emotion. But the twitch in his leg and the way he moved himself around so cautiously and looking away from circles as soon as he told Fuery what it was. It showed fear, and to anyone else they wouldn't be able to tell, but to him it was easy to see how much Edward hated this place, how much he still _feared _this place.

Fuery had been afraid and disturbed at first of what Edward described them as but now he seemed to keep it out of thought and just wrote down what Edward told him and drew basic details of the circle to identify them with.

Roy had been cold and hard to Edward when Hakuro had left, and he knew it was a harsh treatment. But he couldn't let his emotions be stirred by seeing Fullmetal. Especially when his crew was around. Ed's words were still bitterly in his mind, as if on constant replay. He had told Edward he might _love _him. He knew he shouldn't have. Especially when the words and the anger Edward had shone back toward him for the way he acted.

To be honest with himself, he wanted nothing more then to send Edward home, or to take him away from here and just _hold _him. But he couldn't, and it pissed him off. He knew he was a dumb ass. The one time Edward let Roy in, he lost the chance. He lost the ability to be close to Edward and he wish he could go back in time. He wish he could stop himself from doing what he'd done.

Even if he had enjoyed the way Ed's lips felt so chapped against his own.

* * *

AN: Don't kill me! I'm extremely sorry for such a long time for this update. My muses kinda died, I have a boyfriend and friends who take up my time so much and I have dealing with high school as a junior. After so long I finally got one of my muses back. I tried doing a better job at describing thoughts and actions rather then just using talking to fill up the page.

I feel kinda ehh bought this chapter but I did enjoy writing the part of Roy's pov.

I actually reread the chapter to find grammatical errors but being human I more then likely missed a few. I will try very hard to update soon. I have some plans for the next chappy, but don't expect it in a few days.

For the people that kept alerting this story even though I haven't updated in months, you are the reason I wrote this chapter. Every few weeks I got that little notice and it made me smile. Reviewers are epic though so I love you guys too :3


End file.
